hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Ingra
Hurricane Ingra was an extremely rare case of a single supercell thunderstormtransitioning into a full-fledged tropical cyclone. The tenth named storm and eighth hurricane of the hyperactive 2041 Atlantic hurricane season, Ingra impacted parts of the Northeast, with many caught off-guard by the sudden development of the system. The storm had developed into a subtropical cyclone soon after emerging off the New Jersey coastline and peaked as a hurricane off the East Coast before weakening and making landfall in Maine. It became extratropical shortly afterwards. Many scientists were stunned by the unexpected origins of Ingra. Moreover, meteorologists criticized the National Hurricane Center for little to no advanced warning on the system and not warning enough in time, which resulted in at least 48 deaths, both direct and indirect. Meteorological history The origins of Hurricane Ingra can be traced all the way back to a non-tropical low that developed in southern Canada on July 22. This low moved southeastwards into the Upper 48. As it tracked near the U.S-Canada border, it developed a dry line, triggering the formation of supercell thunderstorms. One of these began to scurry east as it entered the Northeast. While doing so, a 1010-millibar low pressure developed along near the southwestern end of the supercell, essentially detaching itself from the dry line and the main area of low pressure. This so-called "hybrid supercell thunderstorm" then entered New Jersey, producing heavy rain and wind along with frequent lightning and some hail. On July 28, the supercell moved offshore into the Atlantic. Soon afterwards, banding features began to develop around the center of the supercell, as the circulation began to become better defined. The National Hurricane Center only gave the system a near 0% chance of developing, partly in due to the system being too small and having frontal characteristics. By 1700 UTC, the system had made the transition into a subtropical cyclone about 35 miles south of Providence, Rhode Island, earning the name Ingra. Operationally, advisories were not initiated until 1800 UTC. Ingra moved swiftly to the east, continuing to increase in organization with a contraction of the wind field. Based on this, it is estimated Ingra transitioned into a fully-tropical cyclone around 0800 UTC on July 29 about 130 miles south-southeast of Boston, Massachusetts. Simultaneously, the cyclone became a hurricane and peaked with winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) and a pressure of 989 millibars (29.21 inHg). It was predicted that Ingra would retain hurricane intensity until making landfall in Maine. It later weakened back to a tropical storm, and turned north in response to a cold front - the same one that was responsible for its formation. Ingra later made landfall near the United States-Canada border in Maine as a high-end tropical storm with winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) early on July 30. Soon afterwards, the system weakened to a depression, drifted eastwards, and became an extratropical cyclone shortly afterwards early on July 31 . The cyclone drifted south and subsequently re-attained gale-force winds and accelerated to the northeast before stalling again late on August 2. The remains of Ingra later dissipated the next day. Preparations and impact Northeastern United States Many were caught off-guard by the quick and sudden development of Ingra. Because of this, preparations were relatively short and unprepared, which resulted in nearly 50 deaths, mostly due to either high surf or winds. Damage was relatively light, however, only coming in at $8.5 million (2041 USD). Canada The remnants of Ingra produced gale-force winds in Nova Scotia as well as heavy rainfall, where up to about 2 inches were reported. Fallen trees and flooded roadways were also reported in Newfoundland and Labrador. Damage in the total provinces equaled out to about $1.5 million. Records Category:Category 1 Atlantic hurricanes